


Full of Secrets

by shati



Category: Gyeongseong Scandal | Capital Scandal
Genre: Gen, Hair, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shati/pseuds/shati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's why his hair is so big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from ryfkah: "Geun Duk, telepathy >:D"

"I don't understand," said Teacher Na blankly. "Why would you abandon Ae Mool Dan in this time of need?"

He heard, _Why would he abandon Ae Mool Dan in this time of need?_

Na Yeo Kyung was nothing if not straightforward.

_His hair looks puffier than usual._

Geun Duk winced, and managed, through exercise of almost superhuman effort, to avoid patting his hair.

"Some things have changed," he said. He did not say, I've unexpectedly developed telepathy, and Cha Song Joo and our leader have gotten intolerable, all they think about is each other, and I didn't want to think about either of them naked, and now I have to think about it on average ten times daily, and then I have to hear them worry about what the other thinks even as I hear what the other of them is thinking, and I didn't want to know that our leader likes having his earlobes sucked. He didn't say this, and Na Yeo Kyung didn't hear him not say it, because everyone else in this revolutionary cell had the privilege of _not hearing thoughts_.

And none of them even knew not to take it for granted.

She frowned. "What things?"

My will to live, Geun Duk thought. He looked up as the door slid open, and Wan's head poked into the room. Geun Duk heard, _Potatoes. Where did Young Ran put that food? I'm hungry. I need a clean shirt._

"You can't have mine," Geun Duk said instantly, and realized his mistake as both faces turned toward him, identically perplexed. "You know what, I'm going outside."

He made his way through the sunlight-streaked hall, grateful for the brief window of quiet. He couldn't hear the dull buzz of panic at the edge of his mind that meant In Ho, and perhaps that should have worried him. But the sight of Cha Song Joo at the lawn table caught his eye, and he stopped a few feet away, eyeing her with resentment.

She smiled. "Going out?"

"Yes," he said. He kept his voice level. "I'm taking a break. I've told our leader already."

_Our leader._ Cha Song Joo's thoughts were like a soft breath, very different from Wan's loud whine or Yeo Kyung's decisive, unselfconscious observations. _I wonder what he's doing right now. Could he be thinking of me? Perhaps he's busy. Or perhaps he's changing out of his suit, in order to come by here later. Removing his shirt...his..._

Geun Duk gaped in horror.

_...and firm, like a well-padded quilt..._

"I'm going," he said. "I -- wish you all luck in your future assassin endeavors. Tell Young Ran and the others goodbye for me."

"Of course," said Cha Song Joo pleasantly.

It was only as he turned away, shoulders sagging in the relief at the thought of a room without people thinking at him, that he heard,

_Now how am I going to keep myself entertained?_

and froze.

He looked back.

Cha Song Joo tilted her head and smiled again. _A good assassin checks every now and then to make sure no one in the vicinity has recently developed telepathy. Please, enjoy your break._

That's it, he thought. I need to find another revolutionary cell. A group full of grim, joyless people who have no sense of fun and do not routinely check that no one can hear their thoughts. "Goodbye," he said, and started walking.

_Your hair really does look puffier today._


End file.
